


Delinquincy

by elekdragon, j_crew_guy



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/elekdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Hawk lectures his Padawan Bam about his behavior once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delinquincy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a get well present for Darth Hello Kitty.

"I hear you've been throwing yourself off the roof of the Jedi Temple. One of these times there won't be a hovercar to pick you up," Master Hawk said in a monotone.

"But Tony--"

"*Master* Hawk to you, young Padawan."

Bam rolled his eyes. "Master Hawk," he said disgustedly. "It's fun, and I've heard stories about you when you were a Padawan from Master Ape."

"Don't let her hear you calling her that or you'll be cleaning for weeks."

Bam leaned in close. "You know you love it. I come back all horny and ready for action."

Tony eyed his Padawan and considered this. He knew it to be true, but would never admit it.

Bam pounced his Master, pressing him against the wall of the Temple. "Guess what I just did," he said as he nuzzled his Master's neck.


End file.
